


You Know?

by Awakening5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bumbling Finn, But does she really?, F/M, Finn feels stuff, Fluff, Rey knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakening5/pseuds/Awakening5
Summary: Rey thinks she knows how Finn feels, and Finn doesn't know how he feels about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I was stuck in another fic, and guess I needed some fun and fluff, you know?
> 
> Welp, hope you need it too!

The conversation started off simple enough. Something about motivators and leaking gaskets. But then, somewhere along the way Rey started asking about Finn's plans for the weekend. Finn had wanted to spend it with Rey, of course. But he wasn't the smoothest of operators, and must have fumbled his response quite spectacularly.

"Finn," Rey said with a slight smile and a knowing look. "It's okay. I _know._ "

"You...you know?" He replied carefully, ignoring the panic sweeping through him. There were a few things that he'd rather she _not_ know, after all.

She nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "I overheard your conversation with Poe. I _know_ , Finn."

Finn felt his skin flush with embarrassment. How did he let this happen? He would much rather have told Rey himself. But then, if she reacted this way, he wasn't so sure he would have wanted to tell her.

She smiled weakly at him, her hand squeezing his shoulder lightly. While she demonstrated no embarrassment of unrequited feelings, there was also no excitement of a mutual affection either.

Finn's eyes narrowed and he quirked his head. "Before I say something and reveal things that you _don't_ know," he said cautiously, rather impressed with his restraint. He wasn't known for his good judgment in speech.  "What exactly _do_ you know, Rey?"

Rey seemed taken aback, like it was unfathomable that Finn kept more than one secret from her. "Well, that you've got a thing for Jessika," Rey said matter-of-factly.

Finn felt his eyebrows shoot up his forehead as high as they could go. "And you got that...from Poe?"

Rey shook her head. "No, it was completely by accident. I was walking by, and...you were talking about Jessika."

"I was?" Finn asked, trying to recall any conversation with Poe that might lead Rey to this conclusion.

"Come on, Finn," Rey said, now fighting an eyeroll. "There's no need to hide it from me. Maybe I can help."

Finn considered revealing the truth—well, at least _part_ of the truth. That he had no such conversation with Poe. He would leave out the part about having had that conversation, only about Rey. Not Jessika.

But Finn decided against that. This was an opportunity. And Finn was an opportunist. Or, maybe he was. He was right now.

"You want to help me?" he probed.

And Rey couldn't quite meet his eye when she replied. "Well, yeah. What are friends for?"

_Interesting_ , Finn thought, and he shifted slightly to fall back into her gaze. "Well, in my experience, friends are for unlikely rescue attempts from enemy planets."

Rey giggled lightly, and Finn smiled at the sound. "Well, I would assume friends are also for making each other happy."

"So, would this make you happy, Rey?" Finn asked. It was dangerous. Perhaps a little too on the nose.

"No, I'd do it for _you_ ," Rey argued, brow furrowed.

"Ah," Finn said, nodding. "But you are my friend, too, after all. So I want to make sure _you_ 'd be happy."

Her brow was still furrowed in confusion. But she seemed to appear more nervous now, too. Or was Finn just projecting that? He resisted the urge to groan in frustration at the situation. Maybe he was complicating this too much.

"I don't see how this would affect _my_ happiness," she replied a little defensively, head tilting away from his.

Finn quirked an eyebrow. "Well, if you were to be interested in someone, and I helped out with the situation, I imagine I'd be a little sad," Finn admitted. He wanted to bite his tongue. Why did he have to say whatever he was thinking? What happened to that restraint he was so proud of earlier?

But Rey's attention snapped right to him at this admission. "Sad? Why?"

The hole had been dug. There was no way out now but to keep digging. Maybe he'd get lucky and find a way out. "Well," Finn said, fumbling a bit with his words. "I like spending time with you—and there'd be less of that to go around. And, I dunno...seeing you laughing at someone else's jokes doesn't seem right. Not to mention the lovey-dovey glances at him would probably make me sick."

_Foot. Mouth. Stopping digging the hole!_

"Lovey-dovey glances?" Rey asked, a slight smirk on her face now.

Finn should be embarrassed. But he smiled back instead. "Well, surely even Jedi Rey with all of her control over her emotions couldn't avoid the occasional look of longing."

Rey continued smiling. "And what does this look of longing look like?"

"I bet you've caught me with one now and then," Finn replied softly, cringing a little at his admission. He wasn't quite sure how much of this conversation was getting through to her. He wasn't sure how much he _wanted_ to get through to her.

Her smile faltered slightly. "Honestly, no." She shook her head. "I was actually a little surprised when I heard you talking about Jessika. I haven't seen you look her way like that."

"I wasn't talking about Jessika, Rey," Finn finally confessed. "I don't even remember this conversation you claim to have overheard."

Her eyes narrowed as she replied quickly. Too quickly? "Who were you talking about?"

"You," Finn thought to himself. But then Rey's eyes widened, and he realized he said it out loud. Like an idiot.

_Well,_ Finn actually thought to himself this time. _Better own it._

"I don't remember the conversation because I've had it so many times. I've been having the conversation with Poe since before you got back."

Rey's mouth had dropped a fraction, her eyes wide. "I didn't realize you...you felt that way."

Finn frowned, not necessarily happy with her reaction. So he started talking. As he did when he didn't know what else to do. "Well, you're my friend, Rey. And I want you to be happy. And I wasn't sure if it would make y—"

He never would finished that thought, because his lips were claimed by someone else. _Now_ , Rey knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I enjoyed writing this, so if it's well received I might just do some more little light stories like this to break up the tougher ones.


End file.
